


Goodnight

by Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation



Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [3]
Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Henry DuBois, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, follower celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation/pseuds/Miyuki_scourgeofthefirenation
Summary: Sam and Evie talk while getting ready to go to sleep.
Relationships: Sam Lloyd | Sergei Lubovich/Evangeline "Evie" O'Neill
Series: 600 Follower Celebration - Incorrect Diviners [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891372
Kudos: 6





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon:  
> Can I have some Evie x Sam banter and maybe cuddles? Plz gimme the banter and the fluff.
> 
> Absolutely! Here, this is all just fluff. Entirely from beginning to end. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows there are some slight spoilers for The King of Crows in this fic, just fyi.

Sam and Evie stumbled back into their apartment from the party late. The party had been celebrating Henry being invited to play his songs on the radio for a couple of different popular programs. Everybody had been so excited that the night got away from them, and before they knew it it was already three in the morning.

Now Evie and Sam were moving around getting ready for bed. They were both strangely still hopped up on the excitement of the evening, while also feeling their exhaustion begin to catch up to them.

Sam was ready for bed first, falling onto the mattress with a huff. Evie was still fiddling with her hair, carefully pinning and tucking it so it would look good in the morning.

“Come to bed Lamb Chop,” Sam called over to where she sat at her vanity.

“In a minute! I have to finish this first!” Evie said, still focused on her hair.

“Nah, I don’t think you do, I think sleep now, hair,” Sam gestured towards her head with one hand, “in the morning.”

“Sam! I want to look good tomorrow!” Evie gasped, scandalized but with a smile on her face anyway. “And anyway, I think it technically counts as the morning already. Some fellas have to get up this early for work after all.”

“That’s because they made bad decisions in their life, unlike me,” Sam snarked.

Evie snorted, “Like you oughta be an example of good decision making!”

Sam’s face went soft as he gazed over at her. “I gotta say I’m pretty happy with my decisions.”

Evie blushed, and focused her attention back on her hair.

“What if I told you you were gonna look good tomorrow no matter what?” Sam continued after a few minutes.

“Is that so?” Evie asked, raising her eyebrows at him in the mirror.

“Mmmhhmmmm,” Sam murmured sleepily, head lolling back against the pillow.

“Even if all my hair stood straight up?” Evie teased.

“Still the most beautiful gal in the world,” Sam replied.

“And if my makeup got smudged all over my face so I looked like a clown again?”

“Didn’t stop me last time, why would it now?” Sam smirked, opening his eyes to look at her.

“Annnndddd-“ Evie started to talk again but Sam cut her off.

“Lamb Chop, I guarantee no matter what you’ll look like the bees knees to me.”

Evie practically melted on her chair, “Awwww,” she cooed.

Sam smirked, “So are you done yet or what?”

“Fine, fine, you got me!” Evie laughed and stood up, moving over to join him on the bed.

“Well I knew that,” Sam drawled as she settled under the blanket next to him.

“Oh, dry up before I change my mind,” Evie snapped good naturedly as she twisted around to turn off the light next to the bed.

Sam pulled her body up against his, the two comfortably settling into each other for the night. “I think it might be too late for that,” he whispered next to her ear.

Evie smiled, glancing down at the ring twinkling on her finger in the faint light coming through the window from the street. It definitely was.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo. Comment. Please.
> 
> More prompts to come!
> 
> Tumblr: @incorrect-diviners


End file.
